Animal I have Become
by Unknown Despair
Summary: What if Iruka was hiding something from everyone? What if he became the teacher of Team 7 instead? How would things turn out if everything Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura knew about Konoha wasn't exactly as what they thought? Family Team 7 realistic progress ,Powerful Iruka and team 7. some character bashing.


**Hey Guys this is my first story hope you like it. I haven't been seeing stories like this so I decided to make one. Hope you like it!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

_Italics are for the past and 'thoughts'_

Normal is for present_  
_

* * *

**Iruka's POV**

Have you ever asked yourself if you could still go on? Is it that impossible for you to go through life without a purpose? Being an academy teacher wasn't exactly the life I expected either. There was a time when I joined ANBU. Down to every man, woman or child, I didn't show any of them mercy.

* * *

_Our Mission was to kill a small town near the borders of Suna. The people there were distributing illegal documents and were performing human experiments. Not only that they may give us a lead on where Orochimaru's future plans are. We were successful in infiltrating it, but…_

"_Iruka, this was never what I wanted for you. Don't you think it's time for you to stop? They're already dead, what's the point of desecrating their corpses to nothing if our orders have already been carried out?" _

"_You shouldn't concern yourself with morality Kakashi, their bodies still hold information. This is merely for precautionary measures." Back then I didn't really know the word mercy. Every kill always ended up being done quickly. Perfection was to be applied in every detail even in the midst of slaughter._

"_I can never be as merciless as you in killing, that I know, but Iruka they're just children they're already dead what kind of information can their bodies hold?" _

"_You never know Kakashi, in the age of thirteen we were already Jonin, these children may not be ninjas, but they can be used as stepping stones in any means necessary." _

"_One day Iruka, that stone-cold heart of yours may lead you to your own downfall."_

* * *

Oh how right he was, when we reported to the Hokage about what we did. It was frowned upon but it was a mission accomplish nonetheless. Mission after mission it was all the same. In the past I didn't really wear a ponytail, instead I let my hair frame my face but I had 2 ribbons tie them in place making them look like 2 low ponytails.

My attire was of course the ANBU Uniform, but I had mine customized. The upper back and shoulders were concealed because of my secret technique. My katana was pure black with a golden colored hilt intertwining with some black. What a beautiful sword it was. My eyes weren't as kind and caring as they are now, they were empty and longed for blood.

But in just one mission, it all changed.

* * *

_It was the same as always, kill after kill it never seemed enough. The mission was a A-class mission in the underground (black market base). They sent me alone because there were only 25 sex slaves, for me that's easy. I was supposed to gather information about Gatou and his men. _

_There were rumors about sex slavery and the disease it cause, proven true because of my investigation. They all needed to be exterminated before the disease spreads. The environment in which they hosted this business had an enzyme that is transmuted in sexual acts only ( I know this via experimentation on a body I killed for research). The disease is still unknown, so I have to bring one body for Konoha's research facilities too. I can give them the research I did but I still think they should conduct one themselves to find out more about this disease._

_The slaughter wasn't that interesting; they didn't really fight me like I wanted to. Oh and if you're wondering I'm supposed to care about the disease then don't. It's only transmitted in sexual acts so the only thing I have to be careful about is if they get me too drunk and make me horny. I'm sure as hell not going to fuck them. (I ain't that desperate)_

_But there was this girl that just won't give up. No matter what she wouldn't stop struggling to survive._

"_No…please…s-she needs m-e…" Eventually I ended her life, but when I looked down, blood was present below her waist. And when I checked why…_

"_She was pregnant…" And I killed her._

* * *

It's been years since that day. I resigned from ANBU, I became an academy teacher, and I stopped taking missions above C-class. The other Jonin still respected me but I requested them not to fear me anymore. Yes there is a difference. They 'respected' me but I knew that they really 'feared' me.

"Iruka, I know that being an academy teacher is a way of atoning for your sins and that child, but isn't it enough? Haven't you tortured yourself enough?" Hokage-sama asked me. I'm currently in the Hokage's office to give him the paperwork he is supposed to do.

"It's never enough Hokage-sama. It never is and it never will." I said as I gave him the documents and left.

'_The feeling of never holding that sword ever again, the adrenaline saving other people's lives and the grateful smiles I would receive never to be seen again. When I look in the mirror and practice that smile I would always show my students. Everything I took for granted, I could never take back. No matter what I would always be the epitome of emptiness even when I seem so fulfilled…I would always long for that purpose. Not unless I hold on to that sword and fulfill my duty to this village. Not once have I considered this place a home, but now I think otherwise.'_

"It's not the life I'm supposed to live anymore…only in the past is where that dream lies." This is a promise to myself… to never again live my dream of madness. As I walk down the hallway, I come to realize that maybe just maybe,

I could find the missing puzzle piece of my motivation.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**

This is my first time making a fanfic about Naruto so please give me some advice if you have any

Thank you


End file.
